


Piedra, papel o tijeras.

by Alienkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: El futuro es tan incierto como un juego de niños: Piedras, papel o... Amor.





	Piedra, papel o tijeras.

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi no espera la vida cotidiana que le toca, pero tampoco tiene el poder de cambiarla.

La mañana del lunes el señor Iwaizumi bebió una vaso largo de jugo de naranja y lo acompañó con dos tostadas medianas con mermelada de ciruela. Vistió deportivamente adjuntando las extrañas ganas de moverse aún más de lo esperado, sintiendo una sensación entusiasta casi arcaica, según creía, para su edad de casi treinta años. 

Acomodó los cordones de las zapatillas, armando un nudo semi perfecto en cada pie, y con cautela posicionó impecable la capucha que ahora colgaba de su chaqueta negra de ejercicio. Poco antes de salir, tiró de los lados del cuello para asegurarse.

Había preferido no afeitarse y cuando pasó una mano por la barbilla percibió los vagos pichazos, ásperos mas no demasiado crecidos.

El cielo estaba clarísimo, escaso en nubes y colmado de luz.

Inspiró el último aliento del departamento y matutinamente se dirigió a la corrida usual, empezando por bajar las escaleras en un trote puesto que utilizar el ascensor le resultaba contraproducente, como si fuese en vano no aprovechar el breve calentamiento antes de un gran salto. Al regresar era otro asunto.

La vida en la ciudad era un poco más pesada a lo que acostumbraba su vida en los suburbios durante la adolescencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de tardar algo de tiempo en acomodar su vida en un departamento propio, aprendió enseguida a hacerse con comida pre-calentada y luego, casi tropezando a la idea porque su madre recomendó en algún momento, aprendió a cocinar. Y los demás hilos que tiran de la responsabilidad. Pero como han pasado años, hasta se elogiaría de experto; calcular el dinero para las facturas, dividir entre la comida, la vestimenta y los gastos inesperados como sucedió con la vieja lavadora que lo tuvo lavando ropa a mano hasta que cobró dinero suficiente para el remplazo, entre tantas cosas que no son más que el destino inesperado. 

Aún no alcanzaba el parque, por lo que prosiguió trotando tranquilo, esquivando cuerpos y cruzando a calles cuando los semáforos se lo permitían. De vez en cuando llegaba el olor a desayuno propio de pequeños cafés o grandes restaurantes.

No había viento soplando fuerte, sino una brisa fresca que animaba a sus ya animadas piernas. Al rededor era un poco más pesado pues en la mañana era cuando la gente solía circular con regularidad, ya sea yendo al trabajo o llevando los niños a la escuela, o los propios adolescentes dirigiéndose con sus uniformes a las secundarias adquiridas. En efecto agradeció haber tomado los turnos de la tarde, desde hace tres años, porque descubrió que se le hacía más llevadero y, como resultado, menos pesado. Y si tenía tiempo para correr, mejor.

Durante el periodo que trabajó temprano conllevaba las caminatas de noche pero con el doble de cautela que éstas enmarcaban, sin ir demasiado lejos o sin emocionarse demasiado.

Así que allí estaba, equilibrado a su manera. Y el verde parque frente a sus ojos. Ingresó enseguida con mucho más ímpetu de modo que el roce de sus pantalones cortos incrementó, como si la tela rasgara su piel pero sin rasgarla realmente. Era rítmico, perfecto, sincronizado. De a ratos movía los brazos y giraba el cuello ciento ochenta grados a la derecha y a la izquierda.

El verdoso césped todavía contenía el rocío madrugador, fresco y húmedo que al dar pasos demasiado fuertes algunas gotas se colaban entre sus piernas. Continúo largo rato, circulando la zona y sin contar el tiempo. Dejo llevar la presión irónicamente agradable de tener más pila de la usual. Mientras tanto avistaba las personas que también estaban allí, a pesar de ser día laboral. Eran escasos, sin embargo. Recordaba haber pasado dos parejas de ancianos, tres jóvenes, un hombre y dos mujeres (en diferentes ocasiones), los últimos tres también corriendo con conjuntos deportivos justo como él.

Oyó una risa inusual pero suave. Como un niño que divertido contagia la extensión en las esquinas de los labios, casi sin desearlo no obstante completamente obteniendo la sonrisa. Se incrustó en sus oídos. Los pies frenaron por cuenta propia, sorpresivo, cual golpe seco dentro de la cabeza, de modo que cuando apenas tuvo uso de razón notó que caía de lleno al suelo. La humedad y el dolor lo atacaron enseguida, comenzando a latir las heridas del impacto. Con su mirada buscó desesperado al dueño de la risa. La voz agraciada era masculina, se oyó masculina. Halló al dueño y también su sonrisa que mostraba compasiva, algo pequeña y -no quiso admitirlo pero estaba seguro- cariñosa. Era un hombre alto, joven y castaño de ojos tranquilamente marrones por encima del chocolate que Hajime, sin quererlo, se sintió intimidado por ellos.

Iwaizumi levantó entre quejidos y cuando se hubo serenado preguntó:

— ¿Hace cuánto llevas ahí?— Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas por el bochorno, la vergüenza de ser visto en una caída tan torpe donde sus propios pies habían sido el problema central pero estaba seguro que esa voz surgió a propósito, como presintiendo su error. O de hecho, causándolo.

— Desde la primera vez que pasaste por aquí, y todas las demás. — A Hajime no le agradó la respuesta porque no le pareció sincera y no recordaba haberlo visto antes incluso cuando es un observador empecinado. Lo miró por completo, deteniéndose en sus manos que, entre el regazo y sus dedos, divisó una libreta; en la mano derecha un lápiz.

— ¿Qué escribes? — fue osado y curioso, pero tal vez era solamente la idea de desviar la atención sobre él y el reciente bochorno. Como queriendo escapar, sin notarlo.

Sintió, de repente, el caliente sol en la nuca. Era tiempo de regresar a casa. Pero clavó las zapatillas al suelo. 

— Sobre un hombre que corre — respondió el castaño y consecutivamente revolvió en la mochila apoyada a su lado. Iwaiuzmi vio rebuscar con un claro interés y en segundos el desconocido le tendió un parche color beige. Iwaizumi frunció las cejas en mero acto reflejo, incrédulo sobre porqué le estaba dando un objeto para cubrir heridas. La incógnita se resolvió sola puesto que ,como un choque eléctrico, percibió el ardor en la frente.

_Ah_. Tanteó los dedos allí y notó un tacto raspado que seguramente tendría una forma catastrófica, sin embargo no había sangre acumulándose. Aceptó el parche, dubitativo, y sin chistar se hizo con este al llevarlo hacia la herida. Pero no hallaba el lugar correcto si acaso no miraba directamente, por ejemplo frente al espejo. Suspiró cansino, era una mañana incómoda. Exageró. En realidad, se había hecho incómoda puesto que en un principio el ritmo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, derecho y asegurado. Mas ahora, había una llaga en la boca, una pestaña en el ojo, un hombre en el camino.

— ¿Puedo? — El castaño extendió los brazos sin levantarse. Él lo miró y comprendió el gesto. Acercó un poco más y, dudando un poco al principio, tomó asiento a su lado. De repente, la banca parecía más pequeña.

Ambos rostros quedaron cercanos, pero evitó la mirada directa. Era ilícito, su corazón palpitó violento. Tanto así que poco faltó para llevar una mano al pecho, confundido. 

Las manos ajenas le apartaron el parche (Iwaizumi estaba perdido, de alguna forma, aquí y allá) y con un cuidado rápido cubrió la herida (Iwaizumi apenas parpadeó). Al volverse descubrió que el chocolate ahora  se parecía más al café puro, ni marrón ni negro. Pero todavía dulce. Fue chocante.

Se alejó. Ligeramente irguiendo la espalda. 

—¿Por qué corre? Tu personaje — preguntó, eludiendo la mirada pero duró apenas pues era más inquietud que persona.

El calor se alzaba como en un termómetro cubriendo la periferia, poco a poco quitando las sombras y llegando la luz del sol a todo el parque. La chaqueta comenzaba a incomodar. 

— Porque le gusta. Y para liberarse — respondió la voz a su lado. Él, con real interés, quiso ver directamente las páginas mas el otro hombre cerró la libreta. Se sobresaltó un instante, volviéndose. 

Palabras fugaces pero irreconocibles:

— Aún no está listo. — El hombre bajó la mirada. Había rosado en sus orejas. 

Iwaizumi no quiso incomodarlo, y se marchó poco después. 

~  

A la mañana siguiente repitió su rutina. Y a la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.  
Para entonces el hombre del parque también se convirtió en rutina pues desde aquel primer día no había dejado de verlo. Hajime se alivió de que los encuentros fueron en el mismo lugar con la diferencia de no saludarse debido a una caída. 

Ese viernes resolvió hacerle compañía. O quizás él quería respirar su aroma. Se abrumó.  

— iwa-chan— le dijo Oikawa, el escritor reprimido, porque al parecer ya eran amigos —, ¿qué piensas del amor? 

Iwaizumi casi escupió el agua, de modo que alejó la botella de sus labios y tragó las vagas gotas dificultosamente. 

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Se sintió acusado, como si lo apuntaran con un arma mientras todo lo que tenía que decir era la verdad. Pero... ¿qué verdad?   
Ardía su pecho. Ardía su frente del directo sol. 

— Sólo responde. ¿Lo prefieres natural y lento, o divertido? — Hajime se congeló. Dudó de qué estaban hablando. Sin embargo convenció que sólo él estaba irritante por algo tan tonto pues era obvio que se refería al amor en general, de dos personas en el mundo. No el acto. Y después de todo ya tenían la confianza -aunque sea mínima- para hablar de sustantivos abstractos, es decir sentimientos. Más claro, Amor.

Rascó su barbilla. Las yemas picaron un poco. 

— Supongo que ambos. Si estamos hablando de novelas o películas, siempre hay un toque de humor y drama. Por dios, odio el drama. — Lo hacía. Detestaba tener que sufrir tontamente por algo que iniciaba en el orgullo, que luego sería tragado y posteriormente todo estaría solucionado. Pero primero, por supuesto, alguno de los dos protagonistas tendría que ser el arrastrado. Entonces odiaba el drama, ese alargado en vano porque lo llevaban al borde, como esos viajes en bus acumulado de personas y un conductor desenfrenado que lo barría de un lado a otro, golpe a golpe, para llegar a destino más moreteado de lo que estaría por una pelea callejera. Lo odiaba. 

Oikawa apoyó una amistosa mano en su hombro y le regaló una sonrisa jovial. 

— Entonces eres un romántico divertido.   

Iwaiuzmi miró a Oikawa. Estaba sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, pero hasta así se veía bien; con destello propio, sin ayuda de la gran estrella. Estaba despeinado, quizá siempre lo estaba, pero incluso cuando alcanzaban la misma edad, Oikawa parecía más a un jovencito bonito salido de revista que coqueteaba con todos sin querer hacerlo mientras al andar se llevaba todas las miradas. Era natural y fresco a pesar del opaco color de ojos (o tal vez había ausencia allí). Lo miró un poco más: Iwaizumi sintió real curiosidad de lo que aguardaba allí, enfrente suyo, un ser tan extraño, ruidoso hasta en silencio que escribía y escribía, que brillaba y brillaba. Lo miró todavía más: suavemente se escurrió el pensamiento de que sus labios también eran bonitos. Entonces se detuvo.

Una brillante luz ofuscó su mirada.

_No,_ se dijo. Sólo estaba divagando.

No obstante, prohibido, cual secreto que desestabilizaría el mundo, tan prohibido, tomó su mano entre las suyas. La apretó un momento, disfrutó su calor y la devolvió a su dueño; en el regazo sobre la libreta. 

Oikawa ladeó el rostro, el lindo rostro. 

Hajime por fin apartó la vista. Las zapatillas tenían barro en las puntas y se convenció de que fruncía el ceño por ello.

— No lo sé — respondió, pero no era su voz —. Aún no encuentro a esa persona divertida. 

Y volvió a escapar. Pero esta vez, algo andaba mal con él. 

  ~  

Regresaba del trabajo cuando comenzó la picazón. 

Con las cortas uñas calvaba la desesperación en sus brazos, arriba, abajo, arriba, más rápido, más feroz. ¡Ardían! Por todo el maldito infierno que ardía, y sentía la picazón más insoportable que nunca antes hubo tenido, partiendo desde los hombros a las muñecas. 

Iba corriendo a casa. Y cuando llegó se deshizo de todas las prendas para meterse en una ducha helada. Fue bueno un momento, porque el clima andaba algo pesado, mas no duró los suficientes minutos para vestir prendas ligeras y acostarse pues al rasguñar el sueño unas cosquillas incómodas se arrastraron de vuelta. 

Hajime gruñó, pero cayó dormido muy pronto. 

No fue consciente de cómo lo hizo y no se lo preguntó. 

  ~  

Al despertar, Iwaizumi no creyó lo que vio. Acaso sus ojos lo estaban engañando y quizás su cabeza aún persistía lo suficientemente dormida para imaginar siluetas, o procesar qué.   
Porque sus brazos estaban extraños, y  no podría ser comezón lo que se veía latente. Los acarició con lentitud confusa, pasando las yemas de los dedos por esos dibujos: ¡Coloridos y bordeados de negro, absurdos dibujos cual reales tatuajes que nunca se había hecho pero estaban ahí! Y podía tocarlos, tan finos y delicados como si hubieron trabajado en ellos con el tiempo del mundo, con la delicadeza del universo; Salvajes pero suaves.

La boca le sabía raro, es decir, era... imposible.

No había manera de explicarlo, y se sentía como un tren descarrilado; un ave sin alas; un punto infinito.  
Tampoco cabía la posibilidad de haberse emborrachado y después, tan estúpido, correr a hacerse tonterías para variar y por ejemplo, tatuarse cual sádico sometiéndose al sufrimiento casi eterno de tan dedicados tatuajes.

_Diaablos_. 

¡Qué diablos sucedía!

De repente, recompuso. El aire se estiró  como un hilo a punto de ser cortado. 

El corazón le latía a mil por segundo. Empezó a moverse por la habitación, despacio, despacio, ¡corriendo hacia el baño! Allí se apartó de toda prenda hasta quedarse solamente en interiores. El terror escalaba su garganta. Pero, para su extraño gusto (porque, bueno, los brazos continuaban dibujados sin saber cómo pasó) el reflejo dejó ver el resto de su cuerpo intacto de colores y formas.   
Un vago suspiro. 

Mas aún no tenía explicación lógica mientras daba vueltas un dolor de cabeza, adelante y atrás, pues despertar preocupado no es signo de buena salud. 

La mirada alzó y bajó, corrió de lado a lado para volvera encontrase frente a frente, de nuevo desesperado. 

Iwaizumi decidió que buscar ayuda era lo correcto. En realidad, urgía hablar con alguien.

Llamó a Takahiro. Si era una broma suya, no le molestará sacarse el susto. Y luego golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. En efecto, su amigo arribó muy pronto, sorprendido por la urgencia o eso fingió manifestar. 

— ¿Qué diablos? — Ahí estaba, terrible actor. O eso creyó Hajime, pero el asombro en su amigo lo confundió tanto que no supo qué decir primero. 

— ¿No es una broma tuya? Vamos, no jodas. — Pero Hanamaki simplemente frunció las cejas desentendido y fue todo lo que necesitó para llevarse las manos a la cara, esconder la preocupación cincelada de frustración ¡y ganas de romper todo! pues la línea era tan absurda que debía estar soñando. 

 — ¿A qué te refieres? Además, ¿cuándo planeabas decirme que querías tatuarte? ¡Y hace cuánto los tienes! Generalmente son varias sesiones, por el color, las capas, y esas cosas. Lo tenías escondido hijo de pe... — la mirada fruncida, probablemente fuego en los ojos, que le dedicó a Takahiro acalló por completo su habladuría. 

— Es complicado — dijo. Y empezó desde el principio.  

Había dos latas de cerveza barata vacías tiradas en el suelo, cuando acabó el relato. No fue mucho en sí, sino la incredulidad, lo ilógico que sonaba (sobretodo al oírse decir que era como mágico lo que le sucedió a sus brazos) mientras Hanamaki arrugaba y arrugaba su ceño. 

— ¿Es broma no?  — fue lo primero que preguntó al abrir la boca. Hajime quiso golpearse la cabeza. En el rostro de su amigo sólo había incredulidad.

— Ojalá lo fuese  — se estiró sobre el sillón —. Que haya estado borracho o drogado, no sé, quizás en el trabajo le pusieron algo al café, como broma, y aquí estoy. No tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero, mierda, no sé — alargó un suspiro. El dolor de cabeza parecía querer volver.

 — Es probable que haya sido eso, una broma infantil que se hizo cruel sin querer. Pero ve el lado bueno, lucen bien en ti — Hanamaki bostezó. Los mechones rosas caían vagamente sobre su frente —. Ahora pareces más rebelde de lo que ya eras. Al menos en aspecto porque después sigues todo al pie de la letra, tan diferente a tu apariencia. 

La mandíbula apretada de Iwaizumi. Hanamaki rió. 

— A eso me refiero. 

Siguieron más risas contagiosas. Hajime se permitió olvidar el  _drama_ por un rato.

  ~ 

Necesitaba refrescarse y lo único que lograba aquello era salir a correr. Así que tomó las prendas y marchó directo al ejercicio. Quería despejar la cabeza, limpiar la mente; buscar soluciones factibles en cuanto a su estado. Porque correr era agradable y liberaba tensiones. Al menos en su extraña situación; una mañana más sin saber cómo surgió el asunto de los tatuajes pues en el trabajo los ocultó con camisas y chaquetas, justo como ahora que a pesar de ser un clima fresco mas cálido -un terrible intermedio- llevaba abrigo para cubrirse. 

Corrió desde su casa hasta el familiar parque. Era rápido y descuidado como si nadie aparte de él existiera en el vasto mundo.   
Durante cuatro vueltas ignoró la sonrisa, en la quinta se detuvo junto a él.

— Eres irritante — dijo, porque al parecer ya eran muy amigos.

Oikawa rió fuerte. Los pequeños dientes resaltaron robando toda su atención. Iwaizumi bajó los ojos al cuerpo. Como siempre, tenía la libreta en el regazo.

— ¿Qué escondes? — preguntó de repente e Iwaizumi se desarmó.

Hoy, a diferencia de lo usual (arremangar la chaqueta o abrirla por completo) Iwaizumi se mantenía encerrado en su tonto abrigo. El cierre tan arriba como fue posible.

— Muéstrame tus brazos — insistió Oikawa. El corazón de Hajime, con seguridad, estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. 

Se escuchaba la suave cacofonía de trotes alrededor. Las otras almas que ejercitaban temprano. Fueron como un silbido apagado porque Hajime ignoró todo excepto la mirada de Oikawa Tooru. Éste asintió con una confianza inconcebible en el mundo, suficiente para que -mediante un dubitativo instante, fugaz- Iwaizumi se quitara por completo el abrigo. Y los dejó ver. Todos sus tatuajes le devolvieron la mirada; había un dragón, serpientes, raíces y rosales. Águilas y cuervos, plantas, escudos y espadas. Una brillante ojeada gatuna y unos aterradores ojos de búho. Colores y colores. La esencia de todo el cosmos. Mandarinas y... té. 

Hajime siguió observando sus brazos; el interior de los codos, el contorno de las muñecas y el principio de los bíceps. Seguía siendo malditamente descabellado pero también, como una cicatriz que molesta mas no puede dejar de tocarse, de curiosear, Iwaizumi admiraba cada dibujo, cada detalle que daba vida sin darla.  

Oikawa brilló. El marrón era casi reluciente. 

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? — cuestionó y no supo si se refirió a que escondía algo o si en particular era por los tatuajes, como si los hubo previsto o ya sabía de ellos. Algo tambaleó. 

Enseguida llegó la risa ahogada de Oikawa. 

— Eres muy fácil de leer, Iwa-chan. Casi como un libro. 

Hajime apresuró a cubrirse. Por dentro era un volcán. La lava no se sentía para nada bien. Se sentó a su lado y cambió el tema. 

Esperaba, por lo menos, sentir un poco de paz entre tanto caos. 

Oikawa, a veces, lograba suavizarlo. 

~

El infierno se tornó más rojo, si acaso tenía color alguno.

Pues la semana siguiente sucedió algo todavía más inusual: había prendas que no eran suyas. Más directo; nada de lo que mostraba su ropero era suyo. ¡Ni una maldita remera, camisa o pantalón podía reconocer!

En verdad, Hajime comenzó a asustarse. Alguien le estaba jodiendo la vida. Y no tenía idea dónde comenzar. O en quién pensar. O qué pensar. Todo había sido tan rutinario hasta ahora que el desequilibrio se había filtrado casi como un suspiro más en la habitación.  

Entonces era sofocante. ¡Se habían metido en su casa!

Un suspiro nasal prolongado. 

¿Se habían metido en su casa?

Golpeó la cabeza contra la madera un par de veces. Luego, un minuto estático ahí. Contra toda marea, decidió arriesgarse y vestir la ropa horrenda tales como una camiseta con alienígenas animados y sudaderas en todo caso accesibles hasta que las volteaba y en la espalda dejaba ver expresiones arrogantes en inglés  y algo que se leía como  _Padawan_. Hajime no tenía idea pero tomó una camiseta blanca con expresiones deportivas respecto al voleibol y unas bermudas tipo escocesas. Se veía como el diablo. Sentía las piernas apretadas mientras el ruedo rasgaba encima de las rodillas y hacia estirar los vellos de allí. Iba a tomar también una chaqueta, pero dijo  _al_ _carajo_  y salió justo como estaba: como un maldito rarito. 

Descubrió que, si llamaba la atención con tan tonta vestimenta, los tatuajes añadieron más atención a los ojos curiosos, o bien entrometidos. Ignoró todo lo referente seres humanos y se dirigió (rogaba, realmente lo hacía, no encontrarse a Hanamaki porque lo arruinaría de por vida) directo al parque. Oikawa debía estar allí. 

Y lo estaba. Lo vio muy tranquilo ensimismado en la escritura, sentado sobre esa banca en medio del camino tan sereno y fascinante que parecía una decoración más. Una rosa entre rosales. Por un instante se sintió mal al saber que perturbaría su calma, como causar un borrón sobre el propio arte.

El ambiente era tranquilo y le agradaba. Había quizás pájaros y ramas partidas.    

— Me estoy volviendo loco — anunció ni bien apoyó firmemente los pies delante de él. Juró ver los dedos ajenos temblar, una palabra que se sale del renglón, asustada, y los ojos de Oikawa manifestaron precaución. Iwaizumi se confundió también. Sin embargo había sido mero susto pues el castaño estaba en completo silencio y llegó él con su gravedad a turbarlo todo. Bueno, supuso, alguien tenía que caer con él. 

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio. En todo caso, las vio; una inmensidad de palabras que hablaban de algo, por supuesto, por supuesto, la letra de Oikawa era suave mas directa. Pero hablaban de él. 

Iwaizumi no supo que pensar. Oikawa escribió algo. Iwaizumi sintió picazón en los brazos. Oikawa de nuevo lo observó. Iwaizumi arremangó un poco de tela y descubrió, ya sin aliento, un nuevo tatuaje. Y esta vez, decía algo: Tooru.

Olvidó respirar. De fondo, el zumbido natural del cielo mañanero. El corazón en la garganta, el nudo en la cabeza. La boca entreabierta y el crujir de algo que sonaba como vidrio pero los retazos eran invisibles.

Después, lentamente, se volvió. Se movió de un sobresalto mientras todo se conectaba en su cabeza y ¡por supuesto, hijo de perra! gritó:  

 — ¡¿Cuando diablos ibas a decirme?! 

En efecto, Oikawa parecía querer decir algo sin embargo las palabras no salieron de su boca. Escondía las manos en sí mismo, casi como una pequeña bola humana. 

La flama se convirtió en incendio. 

— Oikawa deja de joder y arregla esto que me hiciste — la voz de Hajime sonó ensondecedora, una orden tan demandante que lo llevó a apretar los puños. No debía ceder al enojo, no físicamente.

— ¿No te gusta el amor divertido? — inquirió cual juego; un dulce, unas palabras bonitas; un inocente para nada inocente. 

Él no halló la gracia. No la había. 

—¡No es divertido si yo soy tu flanco de burlas!

Oikawa soltó una risita pero a él no le sonó auténtica.

Ramas partidas, aleteo lejano y estruendo de lluvia. 

— Arregla mi vida — dijo, lo miró fijamente y se fue. Como siempre lo hacía. Pero ésta vez no pensaba volver. 

Nunca. 

~   

Hay algo que regresa a la normalidad pero empuja también, irónicamente, anormalidad. 

Iwaizumi despertó un día y sus tatuajes desaparecieron. 

Iwaizumi despertó un día y ya tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación evidente. 

Iwaizumi despertó un día y no sabía quién diablos era. O bien qué sucedía.  Algo faltaba.

Poco a poco descubrió que regresaba en el tiempo, es decir, que de pronto no recordaba cómo llegó hasta ahí. El hoy. Toda su historia lineal y, de repente, una página en blanco. Se olvidó de cierta cosa que rememoraba como traslúcido. Por algún motivo tenía miedo. Era como estar ahogándose sin estar bajo el agua. Irreal, una pieza de armonía. 

Pero había un vacío y Hajime no sabía explicarlo.

Resolvió salir a correr. Era una monotonía placentera donde podía encontrar la libertad con movimiento. El aire era fresco, por ende complaciente e inconscientemente se convencía de que también era saludable. Tal vez no lo era, pero no importaba. Pues faltaba algo. Era como sentir una canción, cantarla, amarla, amarla tanto, pero desconocer su origen, cómo supo de ella o, aún más inquietante, por qué la conocía sin conocerla. Entonces no era la voz y las palabras, sino solamente la melodía. 

En el parque faltaba precisamente esa voz. Ese algo que buscaba pero no sabía de qué se trataba.

Hasta que sintió un recuerdo vívido, ¡lo sintió, maldita sea! porque una pierna le falló y dio directo contra el suelo. Le dolió todo el maldito cuerpo y probablemente se llevaba más de una herida. Mas nada de eso importó cuando Iwaizumi carcajeó alegre y, aún así con las mejillas ardientes ya sea vergüenza o diversión propia, encontró a un desconocido sonriéndole mientras recomponía. Se acercó a él con rapidez ficticia. 

La boca habló por si sola. 

— ¿Tú estás escribiendo todo esto, no? 

Casi como una estrella fugaz sintió los recuerdos bajar desde el cielo e iluminar su mente. Iwaizumi recordó. Recordó todo.       
Y reconoció, muy pronto, el motivo de porqué su corazón se despertó desesperado. Era terrible y hermoso.   
Pues había vivido sin Oikawa, luego de haber aprendido a vivir con él. Entonces, la ausencia lo tambaleó todo. Se había perdido, tanto, tanto. Y ahora, por fin, lo tenía devuelta. Ni siquiera estaba enojado. Hasta reiría de su exagerada reacción, ese dramatismo absurdo de las películas que tanto aborrecía. 

— Hasta que por fin lo notas, Iwa-chan — dijo el desconocido, dijo Oikawa —. Mañana haré que me beses.

Iwaizumi no lo consideró necesario, de modo que se aproximó hasta él, arrugó las hojas y las arrojó al suelo para finalmente levantar a Oikawa por el cuello de su abrigo y desde la nuca hundir ambas bocas. Tan veloz. 

Se derritió completo. Oikawa sabía a algún confite de infancia, a que lo reconocería toda la vida. En tantas vidas. Lo besó hasta el cansancio.

Lo besó con la necesidad anhelante que surgía por si sola a través de él. Lo probó con paciencia, inmensidad y amor. Sobretodo, con ese tonto sustantivo abstracto, con todo el amor que tenía. 

Súbitamente se alejó. 

— ¿Cómo le  explico a Hanamaki? Le conté todo — se lamentó. En la memoria había un antes y un después entremezclado. Sus pupilas tintinearon. 

Oikawa lo ignoró un instante, le dio un beso lento y se separó. Destellaba seguridad. 

— Haré que lo olvide. 

— Pero no tienes poder sobre él — dijo sobre su boca porque aunque apenas se habían alejado de vuelta, quería más. Mucho más. 

Aguardó paciente. Oikawa sonreía como el niño que era.

— Conozco a alguien que sí.  

Iwaizumi no comprendió, pero relajó las facciones que poco a poco fueron suplantadas por una suave sonrisa. Empujó los dedos a la mejilla de Oikawa. Oikawa tembló. Le gustaba la sensación que, irónicamente, él tenía sobre el castaño. Hajime también tenía poder. Porque el escritor lo anhelaba, y nada más poderoso que sentirse querido. Justo por la persona que uno quiere. 

Entonces era invencible.  

— No tienes que escribir más — no su vida, al menos  —. Ya estoy enamorado de ti — murmuró sobre esos bonitos labios, y de nuevo los tomó.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tanto que quería escribir esta historia, y finalmente ;__; 
> 
> (hay cameos escondidos de mis otras historias porque puedo xD)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nao. <3


End file.
